Seidemann, Shoenenberger in German Patent No. 974,660, Suganurna, and Robichaud fail to mention a particular spring collet with a collar designed for widening the range of small workpiece diameters able to be processed at high-precision in one manufacturing step, and also fail to mention the use of only but the spring collet itself for limiting the clamping force applied to the workpiece when gripped. The prior art thus does not disclose, teach, or suggest neither the spring collet nor the embodiments of the present invention.
The embodiments of the present invention deal with a distinct structure for a particular spring collet, for use with small parts high-precision manufacturing, operative in replacement of existing collets present in a variety of spindles pertaining to machine tools, namely turning lathes and indexing devices, and providing either one and both wider workpiece diameter single-pass processing capability and workpiece clamping force control.
A spring collet openable and adaptable to a wide range of workpiece diameters was always desired in the uppermost high-precision industry, but expectations were delayed until a solution was found for the practical implementation as a suitable product. Presently, the spring collet is openly approved by the experts and well received on the market.